Toast with Wings and Stranger Things
by Notebook
Summary: An Organization fic based off a series of 'what if' scenarios. Contains kittens, time travel, and any number of things in between. No pairings, minor swearing. This fic is not to be taken seriously.


**Toast with Wings and Stranger Things**  
_An Organization XIII Fan-Fiction_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the Organization, or any other related things I decide the throw in. Most of the plot, however, is mine, and is not to be confused with the actual Kingdom Hearts plot. This is, if anything, a side-story of nifty-proportions.

**Author's Notes: **This story is based off of a series of "What if?" scenarios for Organization XIII, and I have cleverly tied them all together to make some sort of a plot. Insanity will most likely ensue. This is slightly AU, as all of the Organization members are somehow alive and well. Enjoy.

-oO**o**O**o**Oo-

Twelve members of Organization XIII eyed the machine warily, as if it would suddenly jump up and try to rip their faces off at any given moment. The silver box gleamed in the overhead lighting, and a single big, red button rested on its top. The only instructions were written next to the button in black bolded letters, and it read, _"In the event that the universe suddenly goes out of whack, you're supposed to push the button, you idiot."_

"So…" Marluxia said slowly, not really wanting to be the one to bring up the subject, "who's going to push the button?"

"Well…" Xaldin replied, "Xigbar is currently the one in charge, perhaps he should—"

"Oh no, I'm not gonna be the one to take the blame if this thing fails and universe unravels itself!" he said, taking a couple steps backwards.

"If it makes you feel any better," Zexion pointed out, "if you unravel the universe, there won't be anyone left to know you were the one that did it."

"Before we all die, I'd just like to point out that, for once, this wasn't my fault." Axel said, "And if Vexen had just built the damn thing right in the first place, there wouldn't be a forty-percent chance of it backfiring."

"But I don't even remember building it!" Vexen shouted, then pointed a finger accusingly at Luxord, "If it's anyone's fault, it's yours. You're the one that had to go and mess up the time-stream to begin with!"

"I already said I was sorry!" Luxord said defensively, also taking a step back.

"Can you all please shut up and push the darn thing already?" Roxas said, clearly annoyed.

There was a moment of awkward silence; they were back to the matter of who would push the button. Saix mewed from his place in Zexion's arms. Being turned into a kitten had made his attention span very small and he honestly had no idea what was going on. A couple of the members shuffled their feet nervously. Then Lexaeus spoke up.

"I'll do it."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the group, but then they all held their breaths again as Lexaeus stepped up to the machine. It came up to about his waist. Xigbar took another step back, obviously wishing he were somewhere very, very far away. Xaldin stood his ground, a laptop held under his arm. Vexen looked nervous; as un-fond as he was of his existence as a Nobody, he didn't quite feel like being sucked into a black hole or whatever it is what would happen if it failed. Zexion stood, as expressionless as ever, holding on to Saix, who was blinking his little kitten eyes and wondering what all the excitement was about. Axel was at the back of the room close to Roxas, wearing nothing but a white sheet which was draped around him like a toga. Demyx bit his lower lip and shuffled from foot to foot. It should be mentioned what while he did this, his hair was turning from a light-pink color to a vibrant blue, seemingly for no reason at all. Luxord simply watched, and waited, swearing that if he made it through this unscathed, he would never cheat at poker ever again (although he thought this with his fingers crossed so it didn't really count.). Larxene was in a little world of her own, happily humming quietly and braiding flowers into Marluxia's hair. Marluxia would have been happy to get the attention, if it weren't so damned creepy that it was Larxene doing it, and of her own free will, none the less. Roxas was also in the back of the room, applying an ice-pack to his swollen cheek. He had an appearance similar to someone who had just been thrown in a cage full of rabid tigers and then tossed through a lawn mower for good measure. Xemnas was…

Actually, Xemnas was off vacationing on a tropical island somewhere. We'll just ignore him for the time being.

Lexaeus's hand hovered over the button for dramatic effect. Then, the moment of truth, he pushed the button. It came down with a click that would decide the fate of the entire universe…

But before you learn what happens next, I should probably tell you about how the various Organization members got into their current situation… It is a riviting story, full of adventures through killer guardens, encounters with life-threatening fangirls, and Axel running around naked due to a misplaced plot-device. Yes, it all began... With Zexion.


End file.
